


University Blues

by lozomara



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozomara/pseuds/lozomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan starts a new life at the University of Manchester and is instantly attracted to his roomate, Phil. They have a chemistry that both frightens and excites Dan. But will Dan be able to let go of his past and pursue a relationship with Phil?</p>
<p>This is a chaptered fic that will be updated every week :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first chapter, give it a read if you will :)
> 
> I'm new to the fanfiction community ( well I read heaps of fics but never really written them)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :D

Chapter One

All his life Dan has just kind of moved from one thing to another without really thinking about it.

The same could be said about University.

His parents had embarrassingly walked him to his dorm room and much to his relief his room mate had not arrived yet. Dan did not want his parents to embarrass him and make him become all awkward.

His parents said the typical “ Oh my god we are so proud of you, it was only yesterday you were just our little baby boy.”

He had tried to dodge kisses from his mum and awkwardly hugged his dad before they left Dan for himself.

Dan closed the dorm room door behind him and surveyed the room.

It was not all that big, with two beds shoved up against opposite walls, with small dressers and only one wardrobe.

Dan sighed. He hoped that his roommate was nice, or least was not a giant dickhead. He had dealt with too many of them in high school.

“I better start unpacking these boxes then,” he muttered to himself.

He also made a mental note to restrain talking to himself here, which he frequently did at home. Otherwise he would look like a fucking mental patient. 

He finished unpacking the majority of his belongings, including his keyboard which he had slid under the bed and his Muse poster. He had just begun attempting to stick the poster on the wall when the door opened slowly.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” a quiet voice came from the door.

Dan peered around, but since he was standing on the small dresser which did nothing to support his tall frame, he started to fall.

“FUCK SHIT SHIT!” Dan cried as he toppled towards the ground, landing on his stomach on the wooden floor. He winced as he heard the lamp that was on the dresser fall and smash on the ground.

“I’ve been here like 5 minutes and already this shit is happening,” he muttered as he pulled himself up, inspecting the red marks and freshly new bruises on his elbows and hands. He had forgotten about the quiet voice who had caused this predicament. 

“Are you okay?” the same voice said. 

Dan looked up with a start to see an attractive boy with a sweeping black fringe, button up plaid shirt and black skinny jeans.  
“Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack,” Dan said, clutching his chest dramatically. He stared at this strange boy who was looking at him, wide eyed and full of concern. 

“I’m so sorry! I hope you are alright! You took a nasty fall, you shouldn't worry I do stuff like that all the time hahaha,” The boy was stumbling over his words and talking fast paced as if he was nervous. 

Dan smirked, temporarily forgetting the pain in his elbow, which made the other boy blush deeply.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse. And not to be rude but, who are you?” 

But Dan thought he already knew the answer.

“I’m Phil! Well Phillip Lester but ya know Phil is my street name, I mean thats what people call me….,” Phil looked down nervously. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

“Street name? You don’t seem like the kind of person who would be allowed to have a street name,” He said teasingly.

Phil blushed but then straightened himself and proclaimed;

“I’d let you know I used to be a part of the ‘Kool Katz’ the toughest street gang in the neighbourhood, I even tried a cigarette once when I was twelve.”

Dan laughed and said “ Wow that sounds so hardcore, can’t say I’ve ever smoked but I once dated a chain smoker and let me tell you that turned into a traumatic experience,”

Phil grinned at Dan.

“Seems like we have some interesting tales to tell each other, rommie,” He punched Dans upper arm playfully.

Dan smiled when Phil touched him.

“Call me Dan, Dan Howell,” as Dan punched him playfully back with a grin on his face.

“Well Dan Howell we better clean up this mess you made,” Phil's mouth twitched as if he was holding back a laugh.

“Nice poster by the way, Muse are really ace,”

“Ace? Who even says ace anymore Phil,” Dan snorted.

He decided he liked saying Phil's name out loud. 

Phil flopped down on the bed opposite to Dan putting his arms behind his head, looking up at Dan.

Dan felt a familiar fluttering in his stomach, when he got nervous or excited. It was something about Phil that made him feel this way.

“Only the Kool Kids do, and thats cool with a K by the way,”

“Sure,” Dan replied with a laugh.

 

“So…. how ‘bout you give me a hand with my stuff then eh?” Phil smiled at Dan.

Dan started to pick up when of Phil's boxes.

“You just going to lay there like that while I do the work Phil? That hardly seems fair,” Dan said teasingly. 

Phil sat up suddenly and proclaimed.

“Why don’t you Make Me Dan Howell,’

They both stared at each other intently. Phil's face slid from one of mockery to a curious expression. Dans heart began to beat faster.

They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

“HELLO FIRST YEARS WELCOME WELCOM…” Another young man waltzed in through the door, with his plastic sticker tag reading “PJ”.

His eyes shifted between Dan and Phil.

“Sorry, ahem, am I interrupting something here?” 

Dan wanted to say yes but Phil has already started to reply,

“No! No! Dan here was just going to help me unpack my stuff.”

PJ smiled and nodded a few times, then glancing at the green clipboard he was holding.

“Nice to see roommates getting along so quickly! I’ve already had to deal with some squabbling roommates and its only the first day! I’m PJ by the way, I’m a third year who's supposed to ya know, help first years and things. Now, as you know there is a bathroom for each hall and also a common room, a dining room etc etc. I’m sure you boys would already know this”

Dan and Phil both nodded and glanced at each other.

“OH! and before I go,” He pulled out a bright yellow and orange flyer and handed it to Dan. 

“Theres a welcoming first year party or something going on in one of the dorms, so head over there later if you are keen,” he winked at both of them and then walked out of the room and closed the door loudly behind him.

“Well he seemed like quite the character,” Dan said with a small laugh.

Phil abruptly stood up.

“We should go to this party Dan….together,” He looked at Dan expectantly and walked over to where he was standing.

Is this a….. date? Dan wondered.

Don’t get ahead of yourself, look what happened with your last fucking girlfriend who broke your heart.  
But Dan looked at Phil and the butterflies in his stomach started playing up again.

What the hell? I’ve got nothing left to lose.

“Sure,” Dan replied with a smile.

“Sure,” Phil said with a smirk.


	2. Dorm Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go to the dorm party with interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this chapter now :) Had so much fun writing it ahha
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading this <3

Chapter Two

Dan looked at himself in mirror in the bathroom and sighed when he saw the state of his hair.

Did my hair really look like this when I met Phil?

He tried to brush his fringe back to make himself at least semi-presentable for the party that he had agreed to go to with Phil.

He was wearing all black, “signature Dan” as his family and school friends would say. He was even sporting black earrings. 

“You should really wear a belt,” Phil walked into the bathroom and Dan saw that he had changed into a checkered button up shirt and had similar black skinny jeans to Dan.

“And why are you looking at my butt Phil?” Dan smirked at him.

Phil grinned.

“It’s hard not to look there when you can see your sonic underwear Dan,” Phil said with a laugh.

“Fyi I am wearing a belt Phil, its not my fault I was blessed with a Nicki Minaj booty,”

Dan shook his butt a little as if to demonstrate his point. 

Phil placed his hand on Dans shoulder. Dan shivered slightly at the touch, he hoped Phil didn’t notice. 

“Please save your twerking for the party Dan,”

Dan spun around to look at Phil directly. He didn’t realise how close Phil was standing to him. 

Neither of them seemed to want to step away.

Dan looked down and saw Phil had a bottle of Malibu in his hand.

“Plan on getting me drunk Phil huh?” Dan teased.

Phil put the bottle in the crook of his arm.

“I plan on getting both of us drunk Dan duh…”

He made a dramatic expression.

“After all we both need to experience the college experience!!”

He said the last to words with a dramatic flair which caused Dan to snort and shake his head.

“Phil you are a massive dork. But you’re right about the college experience,”

Phil grabbed Dans arm and pulled him towards the bathroom exit.

“Lets go then!” he said excitedly.

Dan stumbled as Phil dragged him along. 

“Phil please remember from the dresser incident, I have zero co-ordination,”

Phil laughed but continued to drag Dan along through the winding college halls.

Dan saw people in payjamas yawning sleepily, someone playing the bongos, a group of girls giggling in a corner and someone smoking weed?

Wow there really is all sorts of people at university. Dan thought.

Phil stopped when they reached a green door which had a stuck on sign saying;

How do you plan a space party?

YOU PLANET

Dan snorted.

“That has to be literally the worst pun I have ever read,”

Phil looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

“Say literally again,”

Dan laughed.

“Literally, LITERALLY, Lit-er-ally, liter-“

Dan was cut off when a boy with a shock of blonde hair opened on the door. A beer in his hand and glowsticks on his wrists, he looked at Dan and Phil excitedly.

“WELCOME TO THE PARTY GUYS COME IN COME IN,” 

He clapped Phil on the back who suddenly looked as awkward as Dan now felt.

Dan lowered his voice only for Phil to hear.

“I feel like I’ve just stepped into a cliche american house party movie scene,”

Phil laughed softly.

The blonde boy gestured dramatically towards the table which had a bowl of punch (obviously spiked) and various nibbles and drinks.

“There are the food and drinks,”

He took a sip of his beer.

“There are the ladies,”  
He pointed at a group of girls near a red couch.

He winked at Dan and Phil.

“Enjoy yourselves lads,”

Dan and Phil looked at each other as he walked off.

“Too bad I swing on the other team,” Phil said causally with a laugh, even though he looked at Dan nervously.

“Same here, well kinda. I try not to define my sexuality, after all it is the 21st century,”

Dan could swear that Phil's grin grew even wider.

“Phil! Over here!”

A girl with long brown hair walked over to Phil, smiling widely. 

“Hey Ebony!” Phil said excitedly and greeted her with a hug.

“Eb, this is Dan, my roommate,” 

Dan went to shake Ebony’s hand, while she went in for a hug which caused Dan to accidentally touch her breasts.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Dan exclaimed going red.

Luckily both Phil and Ebony found the situation hilarious as they both laughed loudly.

“Don’t worry Dan, a looker like you doesn’t need to apologise for accidental action,” She said cheekily.

Phil laughed.

“Don’t you worry about Eb, she likes to flirt with men even though she is literally gayest person I have ever met,”

Eb laughed this time at the confused look on Dans face.

“I like to pretend I’m straight to lure men into my trap then when they least expect it use them as blood sacrifices to Satan,” 

They all laughed.

————————-

 

After quite a few drinks Dan was starting to feel the effects of alcohol taking its toll.

He had been talking to Ebony and her friends for some time now, bonding over mutual love of food and fandoms.

Phil said he just needed to duck to the toliet for 5 minutes.

But it had been half an hour and Dan had the sudden desire to find Phil and maybe dance with him.

Around him people were grinding on each other, dancing and hooking up.

On his quest to find the toilet to accidentally split his drink on a couple passionately making out.

“Sooorrry,”

Dan said with a slur as he stumbled past.

When he found the toilet he saw Phil speaking to someone Dan couldn’t make out in his drunken haze. They appeared to be in deep conversation.

Dan stumbled over to them and he saw Phil wearing a agitated expression.

“jESUS Mark why can’t you…can’t you …. just leave me alone! I told you we were done but you never listen, excuse me while I go live my life,”

Phil was shouting and stumbling over his words with a slur.

He walked away and bumped into a shocked Dan.

“DAAAAN!” Phil shouted, hugging him ferociously.

“Dan, shit, I’m sorry. I’m not really in the party mood anymore. You wanna get out of here?”

Dan responded by sliding his arms down Phil's sides.

He leaned his mouth close to Phil's and smelt the alcohol on Phil's breath.

Both were breathing heavily.

“I’d like that more than anything Phil,”

Dan could tell Phil was still upset so he hugged him tightly again.   
“Lets get out of here,” Dan whispered and he felt Phil's hand slide down his back and down towards his butt.


	3. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all reading so far <3 
> 
> I have so many ideas for this fic so stay tuned ;)

Chapter Three

 

They stumbled through the halls together, hands entwined. 

“Phiiil,” Dan started to say as they reached their dorm room.

 

Phil fumbled with the dorm keys as he tried to jam them in the keyhole of their door.

He hastily wriggled the keys and pushed the door open.

Dan followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

Dan went to reach for Phil, but Phil was already there in a flurry.

He slammed Dan against the door and ran his hands down his sides, up his arms and in his hair.

Dan started to breathe heavily.

“For the love of God Phil, kiss me goddammit,”

Phil didn’t need to be told twice.

He smashed his lips against Dans causing Dan to involuntarily moan.

Phil pressed himself closer to Dan which caused Dans heartbeat to pick up even faster.

Dan slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth which now caused Phil to moan and entangle his fingers in Dans hair.

My God, I don’t want this to end. Thought Dan.

He pushed Phil away from him and moved towards his bed and laid down on it.

Phil looked baffled at the sudden movement from Dan and moved to straddle him as soon as Dan had lied down.

Dan pulled Phil closer to him by grabbing onto his shirt as they kissed, getting lost in the moment.

The butterflies in his stomach were now going haywire and his drunken state was telling him to go further with Phil.

He slid his hand down to Phil's crotch feeling that he was now hard.

But as soon as Dans hand was there Phil froze.

Dan quickly moved his hand away.

Shit, did I go too fast?

“Sorr-Sorry Dan, I just can’t do this tonight…” 

Phil was still on top of Dan, his face close to his.

Phil pressed his forehead to Dans, both were panting heavily.

Dan whispered “Phiil, it’s fine. I fucked up, I moved too fast,” 

Phil rolled off Dan and laid close by him, and propped himself up on his elbow.

“Its not you Dan, trust me, I just got out of this relationship, this shitty relationship and I’m terrified of moving too fast with you or…or,” 

Dan quietened him by pressing his finger to Phil's lips.

“Phil its okay, I understand, I was in a long term relationship not long ago either, so I don’t want to fuck up anything either, trust me,”

Phil smiled shyly at him.

“He was the guy I was talking to before, he’s crazy, he won’t leave me alone,”

Phil started to tear up.

Dan was dismayed at seeing Phil like this.

“I’m sorry Dan, I’ve only known you a day and I’m offloading my problems onto you, that’s not fair on you,”

Dan smiled.

‘It feels like I’ve known you much longer than a day Phil, so trust me it’s okay,”

Phil responded by kissing Dan.

It wasn’t the fierce, passionate kissing of before but was more sweet and kind of sad.

“But seriously,” Dan started as Phil pulled away.

“I am seriously one of the most socially awkward people out there, I mean I can find it hard to connect with people. But I’ve known you only one fucking day Phil and I feel…I feel so comfortable with you,”

Phil’s smile widened and he placed a kiss on Dan’s forehead.

Phil rest his head on the pillow next to Dan and curled up beside him.

Dan put his arm around Phil to pull him closer, their legs were entangled.

“Btw, my normal witty banter will resume tomorrow when I’m not as drunk off my tits as I am now,”

Phil giggled and snuggled into Dan.

“Night Dan,”

Dan looked down at Phil and smiled, slowly closing his eyes.

“Night Phil,”

 

———-

 

Dan awoke to find he was the only one in his bed.

He sat up, realising that was a mistake feeling the painful pounding in his head.

Fucking hangover.

He flopped down back onto his bed and sighed loudly.

He realised he was still fully clothed so he pulled off his shirt and shimmed out of his tight jeans.

He stood up, just in his sonic boxers just as Phil walks into the room, holding two takeaway coffees.

He takes one look at Dan and goes furiously red, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Your hair looks nice Dan, its gone all curly,” 

Phil said quietly, still blushing.

Dan smirked.

“I’m standing here in my boxers Phil and you comment on my hobbit hair?!”

Phil grinned and walked over to kiss Dan on the cheek and hand him one of the coffees.

“Thanks, I really need this coffee, and maybe some fucking aspirin for this headache oh my god,” 

“Theres already some on your beside table,” Phil says gesturing in that direction.

“Oh! Thanks Phil,” As Dan reached over to take some of the pills.

Phil shuffled his feet.

“So…Dan…about last night…”

Dan waved his hand.

“Don’t worry about it Phil, seriously….I was just glad I even was able to kiss you to be honest,”

Dan went slightly red and suddenly became self conscious that he was almost naked.

Phil smiled widely and moved to stand close to Dan. He ran his hands down his sides.

Dan felt goosebumps appear where Phil traced his bare skin.

He pressed his lips against Phil's and placed his hand at the small of Phil’s back.

But Dan had a pressing thought on his mind.

‘Phiiil,” he breathed as he pulled away.

“What’s going on with that Mark guy? Is he bothering you?”

Phil frowned but then looked at Dan with a forced smile.

“Don’t worry about him, I’m sure he won’t be bothering me again, after all that yelling I did last night,”

Dan wasn’t too convinced that Phil was telling the truth but he decided not to press him, he didn’t want to create any more drama.

Dan just decided the hug Phil tightly in response.

“So what do you want to do today?” Phil said as they finished the embrace.

“I was thinking of probably…going on the internet or watching American Horror Story to be honest,”

“Because who needs social interaction!” Dan exclaimed with a goofy smile.

“Sounds like the perfect day to me, mind if I join you? I mean I should really make the most of the last day before classes start,”

Dan sat down on his bed and pulled his laptop out of his bag which was at the end of his bed.

“Only if you promise to make out with me,” Dan tried to wink but failed badly.

Phil laughed.

“Hmmm that will be a hard bargain especially with that irresistible wink of yours,”

Dan threw his pillow at Phil and laughed.


End file.
